dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Takebayashi (House-Husband DxD)
|Romaji = Takebayashi Akira|Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human|Nicknames = Aki-kun/Dearly~ (by Lavinia) Akira/Dear Husband (by Scáthach) Aki-chin/Danna-Sama~ (By Kuroka) Akira the Immortal Akira the Blood Tyrant The Embodiment of Violence (by Vali & Tobio) The World's Badass Husband (by Samejima)|Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = Black with a tint of dark green|Equipment = Alphecca Tyrant|Relatives = Unnamed Parents † Mephisto Pheles (Adoptive Father) Lavinia Reni (1st Wife) Scáthach (2nd Wife) Kuroka (3rd Wife)|Affiliations = Magician's Council (Enforcer) Grauzauberer (Ace) Mephisto Phele's Peerage (Pawn) Grigori (Freelance Agent) Team Savant (Founder, Leader)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Pawn (7 Pieces)}} Akira Takebayashi, nicknamed "Aki" is the main male protagonist of future fan fiction, "House-Husband DxD". He was originally a infamous fighter in both criminal underworld and supernatural world, but gone straight after a fateful meetings with his wives, Lavinia Reni, Scáthach, and Kuroka. Currently, he is settled down in a small of town of Hirosaki, Aomori, fulfilling his current duty as a househusband for his newly-married wives, Lavinia Reni, Scáthach, and Kuroka. Appearance: Akira is a tall, well-postured young man in his mid 20's, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'2 ft., His prominent features are his sharp, piercing glare with scar at his left brow, and has a slick up gelled, black hair with few strands coming in front. For his attires, he wears a full-on tuxedo or black suit, a dark sun-glasses, a dark red shirt underneath, a black pants, a black shoes, and a top hat to suit his need for both business and battle. Under his clothing, he has a shoulder to chest traditional japanese tattoo, resembling the Japanese yakuza and numerous scars. When angered or serious, his face becomes noticeably sharper. Personality: Akira occupation.png|Akira's job and mission, to be a househusband. Akira cooking.png|Akira's devotion to cook for his wife. Akira service.png|Akira's...hospitality. Akira_lesson_1.jpg|Akira's...reforming. Akira_lesson_2.jpg|Akira's...reforming, done! Despite his scary, overwhelming appearance, Akira is a kind, and devoted husband to his wives, Lavinia Reni, Scáthach, and Kuroka, where he makes sure that his wives are happy and ready to go on her days. Besides his kind devotion to his wives, he is a man of principle, and honor who doesn't hesitate say his words. When he speaks most people can't help but feel overwhelmed and see the error of their ways by talking or beating the hell out of them. He also helps the people who are in trouble and doesn't care about being rich or powerful. Due to this trait, he's not the type to judge others and is generally respectable and accepting of anyone who is friendly as long as he doesn't suspect foul play. A righteous man, Akira lives by a strict code of honor that dictates every action he takes in his life due to his early childhood trauma. This example was shown when he was willing to pay up large sum of money of one of his acquaintance's wife for her heart surgeries. Despite his kindness, he is also incredibly ruthless and brutal individual due to his plagued past as a orphan who have to survive in a extreme violence and brutal world. This was demonstrated where Akira became highly prone to violence for the sake of bloodthirsty justice and survival, although it is tempered by his code of honor and compassion to defend the helpless. He also displays a brutal, survival, battle-maniac personality due to his past. When it comes to battle, he fights to kill and aims for the quickest, most brutal way to do so, and doing so in a wild, frenzy expression. He can also maintain a confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence, fighting techniques and intense bloodlust, making him look like a flawless beast by his peers and enemies alike. Akira also doesn't hesitate to brave danger and often resists pain to fight for his friends/loved ones and holds very little value to his own life. But he can still be anxious when things go south. He rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, but if he does, his face becomes noticeably wilder and frenzied. When he is in this state, he show moments of intense, bloodlust-filled brutality and fury. Vali Lucifer and Ikuse Tobio, a prominent fighters of Grigori, noted that when he is in this state, they both have to risk their lives in order to stop his rampage, a testament of his anger. History: Akira Takebayashi was born somewhere in Gion District of Kyoto, Japan. He spent his life as a orphan, lived in poverty with no home and no parents, living off of scraps from what he could scavenge, and on some days, he went without food. In the other aspect of his life, he was able to see or touch supernatural beings or phenomena for unknown reasons. As such, he would test his skills by engaging in fights with monsters or evil spirits and defeat them with martial arts alone due to his fighting with adults who were street fighters, killers, and professional assassins. Living his way of life for 10 years of living in harsh and unforgivable conditions, especially at a young age, he was soon found by Yasaka and Mephisto Pheles at death's door after fighting dozens of Stray Youkais, who was doing friendly business to one another. From that day forward, Mephisto became his adoptive father, who was after seeing potential in him when reincarnating him into Devil with his 7 Pawn Pieces. After picked up by Mephisto, he would welcome him into his home in England, granting him proper home, food, education, and knowledge of the supernatural world and its powers related to it. He would also teach Akira how to be a good person, someone who follows their own principle, and righteousness. After spending a year of proper training where he awaken his Sacred Gear, Mephisto would enlist him into his Magicians associations, "Grauzauberer", for experience and etc. During this time, he would come to accept other's help and kindness due to his early lifestyle, able to express his emotions more freely. Shortly after few years, a incident caused him to disappeared for nearly 3 years. It is shown during this time gap that Akira had traveled to the China, meeting Sun Wukong, The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha who willingly helps him after hearing his reason. After his training with Sun Wukong was over, he would travel the world independently under his for the next 8 years of his life, raising himself infamously and later on called as "Akira the Immortal", and "Akira the Blood Tyrant", who was feared in the criminal underworld and supernatural world for his monstrous combat abilities and able to survive from the direst injuries. Shortly after that, he would act as a enforcer and ace of his adoptive father, carrying out thousands of life-threatening missions. Plot: Volume 1 - The Road to Carnage Begins: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Strength: Akira is widely known as a top fighter of Grauzauberer. A testament to Akira's immense fighting power is the fact that he was able to fight and survive against the most extremely dangerous supernatural beings alive. His strength was also greatly acknowledged by various factions and groups for his infamous reputation as "Akira the Immortal", and "Akira the Blood Tyrant", who was feared in the criminal underworld and supernatural world for his monstrous combat abilities and able to survive from the direst injuries. Azazel noted that his immense strength is a result of his rigorous training regime and Senjutsu training over the years, which resulted in him gaining perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Combining his physical prowess, combat capabilities, and his Longinus Gear, this deadly combination gives him the potential to battle against Satan Class and God-Class beings, a further testament to his strength. Master Combatant: Akira is a tremendously powerful and skilled fighter where one of his deadliest trait is his hand-to-hand combatant and martial art techniques. After fighting for over a decade, he was able to master martial arts like Wing Chun, Aikido, and Jujitsu, leaving a handful of opponents being able to fight him evenly. His main tactic in battle is his Wing Chun fist, delivering a precise, powerful and quick jabs and kicks to various vital points with blazing speed in combination with his Sacred Gear. This feat was demonstrated as he utilizes his martial arts to effortlessly beat down dozens of High-Class Stray Devils with only his fighting techniques. Mephisto noted that with his combined martial art prowess and Longinus Gear, he is considered as the worst nightmare against magicians and devils due to his Longinus Gear's abillities, a testament to his skills. Master Weapon User: '''Due to the nature of his Longinus Gear, Akira is immensely skillful in the use of many close to mid-quarters weapons, such as knives, bayonets, spears, axes, and halberds. This feat was demonstrated as he is a Jukendo master or bayonet-combat knife master, master of throwing-knives, and other weapons. '''Senjutsu Master: Alongside his martial art techniques, Akira is also a gifted Senjutsu master, able to utilize to extraordinary degrees. Akira noted that he was once trained under Sun Wukong, who was considered a monster for his complete mastery over Senjutsu and related arts. Using his Senjutsu, he can able to utilize in various advantage over magic, where he use his ki to easily disrupt his opponent's movement by controlling the Ki inside them, causing them to be incapacitated, or receive critical internal damages. he can also track and read the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and grasps the movements of a faraway target to considerable degree. Touki: After intense training in Senjutsu and fighting high-level supernatural beings years, It allowed him to gain and possess control of his life energy, granting him a overwhelming amount of ki or life energy to increase his speed, power and defense increase drastically. This feat was demonstrated as he enable him to fight against Ultimate-Class Devils in a battle, a testament to his skills. Expert Magician: Due to his teachings and lessons from Mephisto Pheles and other prominent members of the Magician's Council, Akira has shown to have well-verse understanding of different types of magics, inscriptions, runes, and sigils. This feat was demonstrated as he is capable of neutralizing magical and demonic-related attacks via applying brute force to very specific points on the magic attack due to his long years of fighting against Stray Magicians, Stray Devils, and Stray Fallen Angels. Perceptive Combatant: Akira is a extremely perceptive combatant, able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He can also analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Immense Durability & Pain Tolerance: One of his deadliest traits is his toughness and tolerance to pain. Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling and fighting, Akira possess monstrous endurance and pain tolerance. This feat was demonstrated as he was stabbed with dozens to almost a hundred spear of holy lights to his body, only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue and beating down dozens of Stray Fallen Angels and Magicians. a testament to his nickname "Akira the Immortal". This feat was further demonstrated as he was beating down a Ultimate-Class Stray Devils with a broken fist while ignoring the immense pain. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Akira possess supersonic speed that's beyond that of a supernatural being, which allows him to caught against high-level beings during the battle. This feat was demonstrated as Akira was fast enough to catch up to extremely fast combatants and monsters, the agility to evade a number of different attacks, and fend off attacks from combined attacks of dozens of high-speed combatants and monsters and counteract due to his heightened reflexes and battle intuition. His speed is further increased after being covered in his touki. Culinary Master: Because of his years of traveling and training, Akira has developed master culinary skills and created several original recipes that made so famous that it needs to be reserved for months. This feat was demonstrated as his dishes causes an foodgasm to those eat it, especially girls as his dishes are par with the Gods themselves. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Akira can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a Reincarnated Devil, he has bat-like wings to fly, but prefer to fly with magic. Equipment: Alphecca Tyrant (アルペカ・ティラント, Arupeka Tiranto), known as the Unparalleled Crown of the Abyss is Akira's primary weapon, considered to be a Longinus-class Sacred Gear as stated by Azazel due to its origin as the Holy Nail, one of the Holy Relics. It grants the ability to control, manipulate and shape his blood for multi-purpose in the battle. He primary uses his blood to create large, cross-shaped weaponry from his blood to attack, defend and even seal away enemies for capture. He can also create bladed weapons and threads to cut and bind them into submission. Quotes: "I am Akira the Immortal! Try and kill me!" - One of Akira's catchphrases. "Now step up for those who wished to die!" - One of Akira's catchphrases. "Trust me Ikuse. If you've seen the things that I've seen and been through, you learn to know why they call me "Akira the Immortal" or "Akira the Blood Tyrant". - Akira's conversation with Ikuse. Remember this well, everyone. Whether it is Magic, Demonic Powers, Swordsmanship, or Martial Arts...ultimately, no matter what type of fighting it is, the essence of fighting is how to efficiently destroy your opponents. After that, it just depends on the heart of the fighter. If it is used for your selfish gains, then it becomes "violence." But if you use it to help yourself, to protect someone in need, then even a killing technique can ascend into true combat. - Akira lecturing Minagawa Natsume, Toujou Sae, Ikuse Tobio and Samejima Kouki about philosophy of fighting during their training. Trivia: *Akira's appearance is based on Immortal Tatsu from a recent-popular manga, Gokushufudou: The Way of the House Husband. *Akira's personalities are based on several characters. **Sugimoto Saichi - Golden Kamui **Kiryu Kazuma - Ryu Ga Gotoku *Akira's fighting abilities, techniques, and Sacred Gear are based of several characters. **Wing-Chun-based close-combat techniques = Hit's close-ranged combat techniques. **Bayonet techniques = Alexander Anderson's bayonet techniques **Throwing Knives = Mabuchi Kyoma's several needle-like throwing knives techniques. **Akira's Sacred Gear, Alphecca Tyrant's abilities =Characters from Blood Battle Blockade's Blood Techniques. *Akira is listed as #1 in Vali's "wants to fight against" list. *Akira's favorite food is sushi, while his least favorite is natto. *Akira's hobbies are cooking, posting finished dishes to his cooking blog, and goes on occasional cosplaying with his wives. *Akira's duties as a househusband follows such as: **exercise daily in order to have...satisfying night with his wives. **cook breakfast, make lunch and dinner for wives. **save discount coupons and goes on occasional part-time jobs for anniversaries. *Akira's ideal woman is a kind, mature woman with a bit of childish-side, depicting his 1st wife, Lavinia. He also loves girls who has a gap-moe trait like his 2nd wife, Scáthach who loves children despite her cool, unresponsive looks or his 3rd wife, Kuroka who actually has a delicate side despite her mischievous personalities. *Sometime, Akira works a part-time night shift as the sushi chef at the Black Dog BAR, a bar created by Azazel and co-owned with Ikuse Tobio. In addition to this, he sometimes plays the piano and sing alongside Lavinia and Scáthach, who works as an exclusive singers and as the signboard girls of the bar. **Akira also owns a private restaurant in the same building on the first floor below the bar, which is on the third floor for supernatural beings. **Akira also acts as a bouncer in the bar, throwing knives and bayonets for customers who disrespects the bar's rule of conducts. *According to Mephisto, one of the reasons why Akira doesn't have a harem yet is that he wish to let things flow naturally and will accept any girl after going through several category interviews with Lavinia Reni, Scáthach, and Kuroka herself. **Some of the categories that Lavinia Reni, Scáthach, and Kuroka goes through included such as "Waifu Candidates for Aki-Kun", "Waifu Materials for Aki-Kun", "Harem Circle Candidates for Aki-Kun", and "Potential Sister Wife with Scá-chan, Lavi-chan, and Kuro-chan", and etc... Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:House-Husband DxD